The Family Line A Gaiaonline Bleach Rp
by Kira Shizen
Summary: This story is my first one actually done by my firend Avahaeil Ambrose, this story will not become clear until you read the whole stroy of Kira's life that will take awhile to get up, but none the less an excellent story, aand amazing writer! a must read


~The Noble Truth~

Chapter 1, Avaheial

**Long, long ago The god Inari had many many Kitsune working under him, one such small group of Kitsune was lead by an alpha by the name of Shizen. Shizen was a very capable leader but lacked the the compassion get the job done properly, Shizen thought that it was a better idea to cause problems and pain to the humans he was sent to look after or help. Inari would always watch what happened and take note of it. **

**One day a trick that went horribly wrong that involved Fertilizer, flint and a steel a lot of humans were hurt and a couple died. This really Displeased Inari, Shizen was summoned by Inari to the temple. Inari wanted an explaination for why Shizen would cause so much pain to something as weak as the humans. **

**"You live longer then them, you are harder to destroy than they are, I favor you and your kind over them, so why do you hurt them so?" **

**asked Inari. Shizen quickly retorted **

**"It is in my nature to show them this pain and saddness, so they can better understand the joy's they recive in life. How would they know joy without what I show them?"**

**Inari had a pained look and said **

**"You really believe yourself don't you? I gave you the position you have to bless these poor beings with abundance and prosperity not ruin and famine... "**

**Shizen answers again rather quickly **

**"Lord, All of the kitsune's but me and my group go and do your bidding spreading your will and we do the oppisite. They know joy, my group show's them what else there is in life. The sooner they learn saddness the better it helps soften the blow later in life. "**

**Inari then realized what would have to be done to teach Shizen his lesson, Inari called upon all of the kitsune that have seen Shizen's "tricks" and came up with a fitting punishment for what he has done to the population of japan. They tallied it up and and found out how much saddness Shizen must suffer through before he will get his happiness again, but they knew that his personality would not let him feel such **

**things. **

**Meanwhile in a spiritual realm across the globe a group of hooded beings were talking about what is causing so many problems on the island of japan this council of spirits has to keep the planet at a certain level of balance. **

**This council was made up of beings who identified themselves by color as well as names, there were five colors: Black, White, Green, Grey and Brown. **

**The Black was in charge of all things dark and considered evil while the White was the opposite. The Green was in charge of the elements and nature and it's spirits, the Brown was animals witch includes humans. While the Grey was more about the total whole and more mind based. **

**While all five council's were arguing over what to do the problem was getting bigger. Finally a younger council member spoke up pulled off his hood and voiced his opinion **

**"Fellow council members as we sit here and bicker like children the world is being thrown out of balance, I will go since you all are too self important to get off you asses to actually do anything to about **

**it. " **

**The young council member stood there he was always different than the rest of the Green council, They viewed it that as part of nature one must let it pass as the seasons do and that always bothered the young council member. While every member of every council carried a weapon of power he carried four, three blades and a staff. **

**Amongst his council he had blue and purple hair and bird like wings and indigo eyes. But as he had to go around amongst the other council's he had long and black hair and dark blue eye's. **

**An elder member from the Brown council looked at the young member and said **

**"Avaheial will be quiet and wait your turn to speak or we will be forced to take action against you..." **

**"Against me?" Said Avaheial. "Surely you realize while I may be one of the younger member's I am here due to only my abilities and knowledge unlike most of you old fools, When was the last time any of you went down there? I have been down there not to long ago, any body you put me in I get the job done. I would like to see you senile old fools take action against me" **

**"Seize him" **

**Avaheial was rushed by four members of the four other council. Avaheial just smiles and say's "You will all feed my weapons and make them whole."**


End file.
